Premonition in Salvation
by jonaslovex0
Summary: Before there was a Jess…there was Dana Daniels. Dana and Sam grew up with each other they were high school sweet hearts, but they broke each others hearts by breaking things off before Sam went to Stanford. Dana is still in love with Sam
1. Chapter 1

An: Hey Guys…My first Supernatural story…it will be romance and more…I know what your thinking EW romance in supernatural? But don't worry…. kind of fluffy not really but read it anyway…lol! Bye!

Ann: This Chapter is when Sam walks out of the hospital and get the premonition…okay see were I'm going with this? Okay but I'm sure that a lot of people will hate me for what I'm going to do…which you probaly already figured out. Okay well please read! Bye! (Again)

Prologue: Before there was a Jess…there was Dana Daniels. Dana and Sam grew up with each other they were high school sweet hearts, but they broke each others hearts by breaking things off before Sam went to Stanford. Dana is still in love with Sam, but in Sam's mind there is no Dana (although he thought about her sometimes) he loved Jess and there was no more Dana…until he finds himself in Salvation Iowa, but what Sam is about to find out may shatter a relationship with Dean and start a new one with Dana.

--------Chapter 1-----

Sam walked out of the hospital with all the papers in hand. As he walked through the revolving doors he got a pain in his head. He shook it out and continued walking. He got another one and saw a women being dragged to the ceiling by a man standing by her child crib. She started to scream the baby's name. Then was slashed in the middle of the stomach as the blood fell on the baby's forehead.

Sam's head was throbbing. He realized that he hear a train go by as the women screamed he pulled out his map of Salvation and looked for train tracks. He found them and started running toward the street. He then saw a women walking toward the house he saw in his vision. As he ran toward the women he finally recognized her face.

"No way…" he said he started to walk toward her as she fiddled with the umbrella in one hand and the baby carriage in the other. He stopped and helped her with the umbrella

"Looks like you don't need that anymore."

"Thank you so" she finally looked up "much." She chocked on her words,

she stuttered his name "S…Sam? Sam Winchester?" tears filled up in her eyes.

"Dana Daniels…" they hugged "Long time no see."

"Yeah…but what are you doing here?" she thought for a minute "Oh " she used are quotes "Business"

"Yeah…" he looked down at the carriage "So the baby? Is it yours?"

She hesitated "Yeah…" she sighed "it's mine."

"Shes beautiful…how old?"

"6 months today…. she's growing like a weed"

Sam thought back to what there father had told them that morning

"So anyway…you want to come in for coffee?"

"Uh…yeah sure…."

------

"So are you here alone or is Dean with you?" she said pouring coffee into Sam's cup

"Dean and my dad."

"Oh wow family adventure."

"What are you doing in Salvation Iowa?" Sam asked

"Well after I had Samantha my parents kicked me out…. my sister told me I could live with her…but after she took off with some guy. I've been living here alone."

"How are you supporting your self?"

"I have two jobs…I surprisingly got a job at a law firm, I'm a secretary, then on weekends I baby sit."

"Wow." He said taking a sip

"Yeah it's hard but I can do it."

They baby monitor went off. "Can you give me like 5 minutes."

"Sure."

Dana ran up stairs to the baby's room. Sam sat there drinking his coffee when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where hell are you? I've been looking for you forever!" Dean yelled into the phone

"I'm at a friends house. You remember Dana…"

"Daniels?" Dean said cutting him off

"Yeah…"

"Of course I remember her…How can I forget man she has the body of a goddess."

"What?" Sam said

"Never mind…I'll be there in a minute."

"But how…" Dean had already hung up "Do you now where she lives." He finished

Dana came running down the stairs.

"Sorry about that…" she looked at his phone "Talking to someone?"

"Yeah Dean is coming over."

"Dean?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh okay…."

----

Dean knocked on the door. Dana ran "Coming!" she said

As she opened it she was almost knocked over by dean.

"Dean!" she said excited

"Double D!" he laughed pulling her away to get a look at her "My God I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know!" she said smiling

"Where's Sammy?"

Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sam."

"What? What do you want?"

"Nothing."

Dana nervously laughed "Ah…she's up stairs."

Sam looked puzzled as he stood in the living room door way.

Dana opened the door to Samantha's room. Dean walked around the room.

"What is with the creepy clowns?"

"I don't know…I think there cute."

"In a creepy way…that one is fugly." He said pointing to a mobile

she laughed.

"So do you guys need a place to stay I have two bedrooms and your dad or who ever can sleep on the couch."

Before he could answer Sam walked into the room.

"Uh Dean…I need to talk to you."

"Hold on." Dean said to Dana

He walked out into the hall with Sam.

"Whats up?" he said closing the door to the baby's room.

"I had a vision, and the demon is coming here." He paused "tonight."

"What? Tonight? Here?"

"Yeah that's what I just said."

"Then I'll go answer her question. Hold on."

He opened the door to the room again.

"Sure we would love to spend the night."

"Great!" she said

Dean looked at Sam and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey Btw it has only been about 2 1/2 hours since Sam's been over Dana's house so it isn't night time yet. A huge thanks to nonname you rock out loud! (You know what you did). Okay so here we go!

**---**

------------Chapter 2 ------------

Dana walked down stairs to see Sam sitting on the couch with is elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Dean had gone out do some more research.

"Head still bothering you?" Dana asked

"Yeah a little" he said rubbing it

"Do you want something?"

"No I'm fine…."

"Okay." She walked over to the love seat and propped her feet up. She picked a magazine up off of the coffee table and started flipping through it.

Then out of now where Sam heard an out burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember the time when you fell into the water up at the docks?"

"Fell or you pushed me?" he said laughing "Yeah I remember but what made you think of that?"

She held up a magazine ad of a group of teens laying on docks and swimming.

They started laughing.

"Wait wasn't that also the day…"

"My sister caught us together in my room." She said finishing the sentence

-----Flashback-----

Dana and Sam ran into her house laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" he said

"Yeah it was a little funny." She said grabbing a towel she walked over and handed it to him.

"Aw your soaked! Come I have some clothes that you can change into." She started up the stairs

"Your clothes?" he said lifting his eyebrow

"Yeah Sam my clothes." She looked at him "No my brothers clothes."

"Oh right."

He followed her up the stairs. Once they got up there she opened the door to her room. She walked to her closet and pulled out a NYU t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Told you, my bro's clothes." She said holding them up.

"He goes to NYU?" he said taking them from her

"Yeah."

Sam pulled off his wet shirt and threw it on the floor. Dana, lying on her bed reading a magazine, briefly looked up to gaze at Sam in his boxers. She blushed and looked back down at the magazine.

Sam started to laugh.

"I saw that."

She blushed and continued reading not saying anything.

Sam put his clothes in her laundry bin and joined her on the bed.

"I saw you, I saw you." He sang

"Saw me what?" she said looking at him innocently

"Watch me get dressed."

She shrugged her shoulders.

Sam took her magazine from her.

"Hey I was…" he cut her off with a kiss

"Okay I guess that makes up for it."

They continued kissing. Dana's sister Joey was calling her but she didn't her. She burst through the door.

"Dana I've been calling-" she finally looked at Dana

"Dana Marie Daniels what are you doing?"

She pushed Sam away and looked at her sister.

"Ah…"

"Ah…what? You know that your not allowed to have boys in your room…" she looked at Sam "Hello Sam"

"Joey." he replied

"Now since I like Sam, I won't tell the rents but if I catch you again, then I'll have to tell."

"Thanks Joe."

"Hmm…" she closed the door.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh My God. That was embarrassing!"

"Yeah just a little."

"Well I guess that's your queue to go."

"I guess." He said kissing her.

"Bye…"

"Bye… I'll bring you your clothes tomorrow."

--- ---

Dana now joined Sam on the love seat.

"Good Times…" he said

"Yeah." He started to lean toward her. They were looking in to each other's eyes. They got closer and closer until there lips met.

They kissed for a little while, until Dana finally pulled Sam away.

"I'm sorry." He said

"No… No it's not you believe me I wanted that for a long time, but there's something that you should know."

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's about Dean and I." She sighed "The day that you left for Stanford. I came to your house, and I asked Dean to do something for me."

"What?"

She hesitated to answer, "I asked him to keep in touch with me and let me know how you were. He would call me a lot and write, he didn't know about a lot going on with you, but what ever he could find out he would call me and let me know." She paused again and continued "I called you know…"

"You called?"

"Yeah I called, but a girl answer, so I hung up."

"Jess."

"Yeah I guess."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…Yeah that's it."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry that this took forever!

-----Chapter 3----

_---30 minutes later ---_

Sam and Dana were sitting on the couch. Dana's head was resting on Sam's shoulder. They were talking about old times, and old friends, until Dana was wondering about something that has been bothering her for the longest time.

"Sam?" she said looking up at him

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question about Jess?"

"Yeah…um…yeah sure." He said looking at her

"What happened to her?"

Sam paused for a minute then answered "She passed away…. the same way my mom did…by the same demon."

Dana looked sympathetically at him "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." He said kissing her forehead.

A few more minutes passed.

"I'm going to check on Samantha…she's awfully quiet."

As she went to get up Sam grabbed her hand.

"I'll come."

"Uh…okay."

They walked up stairs together and entered the baby's room. They walked over to the crib and looked at her sleeping.

"She's okay." She walked toward the door. "I have to get something out of my room."

Sam followed her quietly. Dana walked into her room, then into the adjacent bathroom.

Sam started to explore her room when he noticed something on her dresser. It was a picture of the two to them kissing in their cap and gown the day they graduated.

Suddenly Sam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Dana said snatching the picture

He turned around to face her putting his arms around her waist.

"Hi…" he said quietly putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

She tilted her head to the side and Sam kissed her. She parted from him and tried to close the door, but Sam pulled her towards him and the bed. They kissed for a while on her bed. She was playing with the bottom of his shirt lifting it slightly until he completely pulled it off. Dana pulled away from him to look at what he did; she smiled and pulled him closer.

Dean and Jon pulled up to the house.

"So Sam and Dana met again?" Jon said laughing

"Yup." Dean said smirking

They got out of the car and walked into her house. They couldn't find them downstairs so they went up. They looked in the guest room, no one, then Jon discovered the babies room, no one, he walked to the crib and looked down at the baby sleeping inside.

Then Dean saw one bedroom with the door ajar and he laughed to himself as Jon pushed the door open to see Sam in the process of pulling Dana's shirt off. Jon cleared his throat.

"Ah…Sammy." Dean said

Jon cleared his throat once again. Sam shot up quickly.

"Hi…um…d... Dad." he stuttered

"Downstairs now!" Jon shouted.

Jon darted down stairs, Dean gave one last looked laughing and shaking his head.

Dana was laying their eyes wide and mouth open. Sam tossed his shirt over his head gave Dana a kiss and said "Old times never die."

She laughed and replied, "I think we're cursed!"

Dean sat down in the love seat to watch Jon pace the floor. Jon was thinking back to the time when Sam was 16 and he found Dana and Sam asleep in the same bed (though she and Sam were just talking). The though drew a smile to Jon's face.

Sam walked into the living room. Dean shot Sam a look and Sam just shrugged it off.

"It's like your 16 again…" Jon started then he got serious "What are you doing Sam? Do you even remember why we came here?"

"Yes Sir." He replied

"To catch the demon! Not to be hooking up with girls, though I'm surprised that it's you this time."

"Yes Sir I know, I'm sorry."

"That's it both of you in the car now!"

"Why were are we going?"

"To a hotel…I don't have time for this." Jon said

"Dad we can't leave." Dean said getting off the couch to face his father

Jon turned around. "Why the hell not?"

"Because the demon…. it's coming here tonight."

"What do you mean here?"

"It's coming here to try an attack Dana."

"What? But how do you know?"

Sam and dean looked at each other. They explained to their father about Sam's premonitions, so Jon agreed to stay with Dana.

------4 hours later-----

It is now 9:30 and Dean, Sam and Dana are all hanging out in Dana's living room. Jon went out to do some more hunting. Suddenly Dana heard a noise up stairs.

"What was that?" she said "I'm going to check on the baby."

At that not Dean jumped out of his seat and ran to get the colt.

He came back to hear the sound of Dana screaming for Sam. As Sam ran up the stairs Dean threw him the gun. Sam entered the room to see Dana being thrown against the wall and dragged up to the ceiling. Sam took a shot, but the demon disappeared. Dana fell to the floor as Dean came to the doorway of the room.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam yelled.

"Samantha!" Dana yelled as the room caught on fire.

Dean dashed to the crib and grabbed the baby, Sam and Dana ran down the stairs and out to the yard. Dean handed Samantha over to Dana as they watched the house burn. Dana was crying and ran into Sam's arms. Sam looked up to the window to see the demon standing there.

He lunched to go back in until Dana and Dean stopped him.

"Sam!" she said crying, "You can't go in there."

"Sam you can't your going to get yourself killed!" Dean shouted

"Dean the damn thing is still in there!" Sam shouted at him

"Sam please! Don't do it! We can't lose you! No like this! Please!" Dana said tugging on his hands

"Please! Please not now, not after everything that happened! Please Sam. You just came back to me I can't lose you!"

Sam looked at her and hugged her; he stood there holding her and Samantha in his arms.

"C'mon guys." Dean said putting his arms around them "Let's go to a hotel."

----

An: Please R&R Thanks to noname32 again! You helped a lot! Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

---Chapter 4---

Dean Sam and Dana pulled up to the motel after 10 minutes of driving.

Dean went to the office to get the rooms.

"Okay Sam your bunking with me and Dana and Sammy Jr. are in that room over there." He said pointing to his left.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look.

"I'm just kidding." He said handing Sam a room key.

"Ha…" he said

Dean smiled "Ah…Dana let me watch Samantha for you tonight…. no charge…."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Yeah of course." He said taking the baby from her.

"Thank you." Dana said

Dean smiled and walked to his room.

"Um…hold on to seconds…. go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Sam said

"Okay…" she took the room key from him

Sam ran to catch up with Dean.

"Hey you didn't have to do that…"

Dean looked at Sam lifting his eyebrow. "Yes I did…you seriously need to get laid."

"Ah…Okay…." He said shaking his head

"Dude do me a favor and go to the office and see if the have a crib for the baby."

"Yeah Sure."

As Sam walked away Jon appeared at the doorway watching Dean cradle the baby.

"Dean?"

"Dad you got my message."

"Yeah I did." He cleared his throat "What are you doing with that baby?"

"I'm watching it for Dana…. her and Sam are in the other room."

"Good because I need to talk to you…"

"Uh…yeah sure what's up?"

"Is it yours Dean?"

At that point they hadn't realized Sam was standing in the doorway with a folded up playpen. He stood there to here the answer.

"Dean…is it yours?" Jon repeated

"Yes…" he said very low

"What…" Jon said

"Yes…Yes it's mine…." He said practically shouting.

"What?" Sam said entering the room

"Oh No…. Sammy let me…."

"No…" Sam threw his hand up "How could you? First you keep in contact with her behind my back…. no I find out that you had sex with her?"

"Sam it isn't like that…"

"Yeah well it sure as hell looks like that…"

Dana ran to the room "Hey what's taking so…" she stopped and tears filled up in her eyes. She went to Dean and took the baby and ran out of the room.

"Sam please let me explain…"

"No…"

"Sam…let your brother explain himself…. because I would like to know."

"Fine"

"A little over a year ago I was visiting Dana back home…. not in Salvation…. she was going to a friends keg and asked me to tag along so I did…we both got wasted beyond belief…. so her friend drove us to her house…. no one was home at her house so she asked me to stay…." He took a breath "Things went a little to far."

"I guess since she has a kid." Sam said

"Sammy please don't be angry with her…It's my fault…. I said that it would be fine if she drank a little…. I guess that I was wrong."

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" Jon asked

"She called after the baby was born…. she didn't want me to know ever because of you Sam…. she told me that she still loves you…. so she figured that if she told me that she was going to have a kid that you would never want to see her again…"

"I'm going to go talk to her." Sam said

----

Dana got up when she hear knocking at the door.

She opened to see Sam standing there with the folded up playpen.

"Here you might need this."

Dana wiped a tear away.

"Thanks…" she took the crib from him and set in up. She went to the bed to get the sleeping Samantha and put her inside.

"Well good night…" she tried to close the door until Sam stopped her.

"What are you…" she was cut off by a kiss

She pushed him away.

"Even after you found out you still came? Why?"

"Because…" he took her in his arms "I love you…"

They kissed once more then shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow I can't believe the response that I'm getting with this story! 12 reviews isn't a lot for some people but it's a lot for me! Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

-----Chapter 5-----

"What else…." Dana put her index finger on her cheek.

Sam and Dana were lying in bed talking about everything they did in the years that they haven't seen each other.

"Oh yeah…. something that I didn't want to tell you but since we're spilling our guts why not."

"What?" Sam said

"I came to Stanford."

Sam sat up on his elbow "You did?"

"Yeah…. I was accepted there."

"Wait I though that you went to NYU like Tom…"

"I did…. but it wasn't that fun seeing your older brother in college all the time…. think about it…. I'm seeing a guy that Tom knows and he would always tag along on the dates …" she threw her hand up "It wasn't fun."

Sam looked at her

"Anyway…. I had applied for a full ride to Stanford long before I knew that you were going there. About a half a semester in NYU I got a letter from Stanford saying that I got accepted."

"Why so late?"

"The school lost my address in New York so they mailed it to my rents' then they mailed it to me."

She looked at Sam.

"And you didn't go because of me?"

She lightly nodded "I went to look at the school and I was really considering it…until."

She paused

"Until what?" Sam said

"Until I looked at the dorms…. Right as me an the tour guide and I are walking toward a dorm building…. who do I see standing there?"

"Me?"

"You and a blonde. I figured that it was the girl that answered the phone."

Sam laid back down on the pillow.

"Oh My God…. I knew that it was you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember that day." he said wagging his finger. He sat back up

"I had come out of the dorms and in a few feet away. Brad the tour Guide…. and then I saw a tall girl with long blondish brownish hair…with the one purple streak from…"

"Maddy's sweet 16." She finished

"I knew that it was you…"

"Wow…so you did see me."

"Yup…"

Dana slid over closer to Sam and put her head on his chest as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

---------

Jon was sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm still trying to put everything into place." Jon said

"What is there to put in place Dad? You know the truth…"

"No Dean my point is…. how could you be so irresponsible."

"Dad I…"

"You what?"

"I don't know…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

Dean sighed.

"Anyway…more important. The demon?"

Dean shook his head knowing what his dad was talking about . "He missed…. or it disappeared."

" Oh God…get up…get dressed and get Sam."

"Dad no…leave Sam here with Dana."

"No Dean! We have to defeat this thing!"

"Dad please! Just leave him."

"No…"

"Then I'll get him."

Jon walked out of the room.

"Sam!" Jon banged on Sam's door.

"Sam!" he said even louder

Sam swung the door open "What!"

"We're going now!"

"What… why?" he looked back at Dana who was climbing out of the bed.

"Because you didn't kill the demon…it's coming for us…. we have to go!"

"Dad…" he pushed him out side closing the door.

"Dad now?"

"Yes right now."

Dean had come out of the room and joined them.

"At least let me say good-bye."

"In the car in 5 minutes with all of your stuff."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam ran into the room to see Dana sitting on the bed crying.

"You heard?"

"Everything…" she sighed "just when things we're getting back to normal."

"I'm coming back…I promise." He said throwing everything in the suitcase.

"I know you will, eventually."

"I promise"

She nodded her head. She ran to him and hugged him before he walked out the door.

They kissed "I love you." she said

"I love you too." Sam went into the car

Dana closed the door.

-----

A few hours on the road seemed like a few years it was morning now and Sam didn't sleep at all. Sam kept trying to call Dana but got no signal or no existing number.

He slapped his phone. "Freaking thing." He breath hard "Something's wrong."

He looked in the rear view mirror to see Jon closely following behind.

"Sam don't say that…"

"She should pick up Dean…"

Deans phone rang.

"Dad?"

"Dean we have a problem…"

"What? Whats wrong."

"I've been thinking…. Sam should have stayed with Dana."

"Told you."

"Not for that…what if the demon tries to attack again?"

"Oh My God…."

"Turn around…."

Dean hung up his phone.

Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" the voice said

"Yeah…who is this…"?

"I don't know if you remember…the last time you saw me I was on the ground. I took a nasty 7 story fall."

Sam sat up in his seat.

"Meg."

Dean almost swerved the car. He quickly pulled over.

"I've got your girlfriend Sam…and the baby…"

---- ----

**An: I feel bad for making Jon seem like a hard ass. Sorry. Anyway as always R&R! TTYL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey…I got a reviewer yesterday cough cough -Jaycat- cough cough that said they left fast. Okay so they got to the hotel 10 minutes after the attack. They spent 4 hours there…. I made a mistake…. I forgot to say Jon went back out after he found out about Dean…. and when he came back he said what he said…. also…. they didn't turn back yet Sam and Dean are pulled over on the side of the rode. Okay Hopefully that clears it up…. bye. PS: Meg is so out of character, but I couldn't think of any way for them to get Dana and the baby back. Sorry…. not the best writer.**

----Chapter 6----

"Sammy boy you still there?" Meg was circling Dana who was tied in a chair bleeding from her head.

He cleared his throat "Yeah I'm here."

"Good…now listen and listen good…we want the gun Sam."

"What gun?"

"The colt…we know that you have it…. word travels fast."

"I don't have it."

"Really? Maybe your girlfriend can persuade you."

"Sam…. please help me…. please!" Dana cried

"Dana?"

"Sam? Okay you in or no? Cause I'll kill her…. I'll kill her like we killed the other girl." Meg said

"Okay…I'll bring you the colt."

Dean shot his head to Sam.

"Good boy…I'm in a warehouse in Lincoln. Your going to met me there by 9 am."

"I'll try…" he said gulping

"Try hard…" Meg hung up the phone.

"What the hell was all that?" Dean said

"Meg has Dana…and Samantha."

"What? But how?" Dean asked

"She must of broke into the hotel after we left."

Dean started the car up and continued driving toward Lincoln.

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"We'll make it…. don't worry."

"I have to call dad and tell him."

Sam took his phone back out and dialed his number.

"Dad…."

"What Sammy…"

"Turn back around we're going to Lincoln."

---- ---- ----- ----

Sam and Dean pulled up to the warehouse at 8:55.

They brought almost every weapon they could stuff in their pockets.

Jon told them to talk any antic looking gun and say it's the colt and that he would be there as fast as possible.

Sam and Dean walked in to the warehouse.

"Hello boys." Meg said

"Where is she?" Sam said

"Not so fast…. where's the gun?"

Dean held the gun up.

"That's the colt?"

"Yup." Dean said

Meg walked over and tried to take the gun from him.

Dean held it up. "Not so fast…where's Dana?"

"You'll have to find her your self, because she isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Dean said

"She isn't here meaning she isn't in the warehouse."

"Where is she?" Sam demanded

Dean held the gun up to Meg's head. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"She's in a apartment complex. …Sunrise…. a few miles away from here."

Dean let her go as Sam ran to the car.

"The gun Dean." Meg said

"Oh right." Dean threw the gun toward her then darted to the car.

Sam pulled up to the door and Dean jumped in then called Jon.

They drove for a half hour until they found the apartment complex.

"There it is." Dean said

Sam parked the car and they ran in there.

"How do we know which room she's in?" Sam asked

Dean looked at the fire alarm.

Sam went to it a pulled the leaver.

With in 5 minutes the place was evacuated and the firemen were there.

"Please sir. My dog…is in there…. and she pees all over when she's nervous." Dean said

"No sir no one is allowed in the building."

Dean walked away. Then something caught his eye. He called Sam over.

"Two uniforms."

They changed into the uniform and entered the building.

"You check upstairs I'll check downstairs." Dean said

Sam broke into every room until he finally found Dana.

He called Dean on his phone.

Dana was face down on the bed bleeding from everywhere. Samantha was next to the bed in a crib sleeping.

"Oh My God." Sam said

Sam lifted Dana into his arms. Dean ran into the room and took Samantha.

"Oh My God…"

Sam carried her outside to the ambulance.

"We found them inside."

"Thank you…" said the EMT

"We'll take her to the hospital."

They put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the truck.

"Wait can I go with her?" Sam said starting to take the suit off.

"Yeah get on."

Sam went into the truck just as Jon pulled up.

"Dean…" Jon said walking toward him

"Hey dad." Dean said bundling the baby in a blanket.

"You found them?"

"Yeah Dana's beat up pretty bad, Sam when with her to the hospital.

"Did Meg fall for it?"

"So far."

"She'll figure out soon that the gun is a fake she we better hit the road."

"What about Dana and Sam?"

"We'll go to the hospital…get them…. then leave."

--- --- ---

AN: your probaly saying "in the show they people were being controlled by demons but remember that they never caught Meg in the trap so the demon isn't lose. This chapter is filler. I have writers block…give me ideas because I know this chapter was bad. Sorry. Please R&R even if they are bad


	7. Chapter 7

…………**I own Dana and Samantha…**

**-----------------------------**

------Chapter 7----

Sam was sitting against the wall in Dana's room. He has been there for hours thinking about everything thing that has happened the past few days. Dean and Jon were in the waiting room with Samantha (who was a sleep in Dean's arms).

Dana finally woke up a few minutes later and told Sam's she's been conscience the whole time, and just didn't want to open her eyes.

"Really?" said Sam

"Yup…"

"So you are aware of everything that happened?"

"Yup." She said scratching her head.

Sam called the doctor into the room and told him that she was awake.

"Okay well, she can go, nothing is broken, only a few stitches and bruises, other then that you're fine." The doctor said

"Thanks a lot."

Sam walked out to the waiting room. "She's free to go she's getting ready now."

"Thank God." Dean said

------- ----- -----

Sam was about to help Dana into the car until Jon stopped them.

"Sam…Dana…. wait a second."

"Yeah dad."

Jon threw Sam the keys to his truck.

"You take the truck…. you guys have some more catching up to do. We'll take Samantha since her car seat is already in here from earlier today." Jon said

"Wow thanks dad."

Jon waved his hand

"Don't worry about it."

Sam and Dean made eye contact and Dean winked as he went into the car.

A few minutes into the ride, Sam broke the silence.

"So…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She said lifting her head from his shoulder

Sam paused.

"What? What did you want to ask me?" she said

He cleared his throat "Did you…um…. have another boyfriend after we broke up?"

She looked into his emerald eyes "Honestly…not really…no" she cleared her throat

"I mean I went on a few dates and stuff…. but nothing serious."

Sam half-smiled. He took her hand a kissed the top of it.

Dean and Jon were driving in complete silence.

"That was nice what you did for Sam today dad." Dean said

"It's nothing…at least now he can keep his mind off of Jess…"

Dean nodded in agreement. "He does love Dana…I always said those two find each other again someday.

Jon nodded. "Although I wish you too never…you know…"

"I know…but she did get a beautiful…and healthy baby girl…most of the looks coming from me of course."

Jon laughed "Yeah right…"

A few more hours passed Dana was sleeping on Sam's shoulder peacefully when all of a sudden a tractor-trailer speeded by.

"Whoa…" Sam said jumping, which woke Dana.

"What was that?" she said blinking a few times.

"I don't know…" suddenly Sam got a sharp pain in his head.

"Oh no…not now…" Dana said

"Sam?" she was rubbing his back "Sammy?"

"Call Dean and my dad…" he demanded, "tell them to pull over."

Sam was squinting in pain Dana took the wheel and pulled over.

Then she took her phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?"

"Pull over!"

"What?" Dean said

"Pull over! Sam's getting a vision…he said pull over!"

"Okay…okay!" Dean said pulling the car to the side of the road

Jon and Dean watched in horror as the tractor-trailer lost control of the truck and crashed.

"Oh My God!" Dean was breathing heavily

Sam pulled the car behind Dean. Sam ran out of the car, as did Dean.

"You okay?" he said

"Yeah now…we could of died. Or worse wrecked my car." Dean said

"Well as long as you're okay…"

"Good…oh yeah and who's the man?" Sam said

"That would be me." Sam walked back to the truck

Dean went back into he car to see Jon cradling the baby. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Dad you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…she was crying…. I mean she is my granddaughter."

"Yeah…"

---- ----

**AN: SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER…I'LL BE AWAY FOR ABOUT 5 DAYS…SO A NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE UP TILL TUESDAY…ANYWAY PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**---------I own Dana and Samantha Daniels-----**

-----Chapter 8----

Jon finally decided that they could all stay at a hotel to get some sleep. It's about 8:30 at night and the boys are talking in the room adjacent to Dana and the baby.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me go in there." Sam said

"Are you kidding Sam? Going in there would be like committing suicide!"

"You don't know that!" Sam shot back

"C'mon on Sam!"

Dana heard the yelling in the next room, she grabbed Samantha and went to the door of the boy's room.

Sam shot up "That thing killed mom! That thing killed Jess"

"Sam you said it yourself once…mom and Jess are gone…. and they aren't coming back."

Sam threw Dean against the wall.

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that!"

The shower went off. Jon walked out in a robe.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

Dana walked away from the door with tears in her eyes.

Sam was in the other room for a while so Dana took a shower and threw a pair of Sam's pajamas on.

"Hello Amtrak how may I be of service?" said the cheery women on the phone.

"Hi…" she cleared her throat "I need the time for the next train to Salvation Iowa."

"Actually there is one tonight at 10."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Okay…can I have a ticket please?"

"Sure…what's your name?"

"Dana Daniels."

"Okay Dana…I will hold a ticket for you and you can pay and pick it up at the desk."

"Um…I have a six month old with me… will I need a extra ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Okay how much?"

"I'll tell you what…it's only a baby so I'll give you two tickets for the price of one."

Sam walked into the room and took his jacket off. He saw Dana with his back to him on the phone.

"Really? Thanks a lot."

"Okay…. have a good night and thanks for choosing Amtrak."

Dana hung up and dialed a different number.

"Hi I need the number to a taxi service closest to the Motel on Willow Avenue."

"Sure one moment I'll connect you."

"Willow Car Service…we get you where you need to be…Mike speaking how can I be of service."

"I need a car right away…. I'm in the hotel on Willow Avenue and I need someone to take me to the train station a few miles from here."

"Sure I'll send a car…they'll be there in 5 minutes or so."

"Thanks a lot."

She hung up once again and turned around.

She was startled at Sam standing there.

"What was that about?" he said

"I'm leaving Sam."

"What?"

"I'm leaving." She said putting her jacket on

"Why?"

"Because I don't…. you don't." she started to cry, "I don't belong here with you."

"What…yes you do."

"No I don't I heard you tonight. You attacked Dean! You still love her Sam."

"Jess?"

"Yes! Jess you still love her. You don't love me!" she cried and continued to yell "I wanted to believe that we still had something…. that we could have something a real relationship!"

"I love you Dana…. I want that…I want what you want."

"But I'm scared that you still love her…you'll think about her and wish she was alive…. you'll want her…not me…but her!" she took a breath "I know you still love her. I know that you loved her so much…. I know that I'm being selfish. But I can't do it I can't go threw something with you again and have my heart broken again! I just can't"

She walked to the door "Goodbye Sam…. I love you…. know that."

She shut the door and stood to the curb of the parking lot. Dean ran out to her.

"Hey…what's going on?"

"I'm leaving Dean."

"Why what happened."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it Dean…. I can't stay here with him knowing he doesn't love me like I love him."

The taxi pulled up. She hugged Dean.

"Samantha was really starting to warm up to you…"

"I know…"

"Your great man Dean…. come visit Me. " she kissed his cheek and went into the car.

Dean shook his head and ran into Sam's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted

"How could you let her leave? What were you thinking letting her go?"

"I love her Dean…. I love her so much…. I've loved her since high school."

Dean slapped his forehead "Freaking idiot…. tell her not me! Go with her! Go!"

He threw Sam the keys. "Train leaves at 10. It's 9:45…. Go!"

Sam drove like a mad man and ran to the train station.

"Where's the train to Salvation Iowa?"

The man pointed to the train pulling out of the station.

Sam stood there trying to catch his breath. He put in hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

As he listened to the train pull away, he looked up and saw Dana and Samantha standing on the opposite side of the tracks.

Sam smiled and ran to the other side. He took Dana in his arms.

"I couldn't do it. I love you to much to let you go like that." He kissed her

"I love you so much Dana…. know that…."

-------- ---- ---

I don't own Amtrak by the way.

An: how was that? Sorry it took so long…. please read and review. Toddles (I think I spelled it wrong)


	9. Chapter 9

**------- Dana e' Samantha belong to me----- **

---Chapter 9---

Dana walked out of the bathroom wearing boy shorts and one of Sam's undershirts. Sam was sitting at the table in the room writing

something when he looked up at Dana. She smiled at him and lay on the bed. Sam finished writing and joined her. She smiled up at him

and she pulled him over close to her and kissed him. He kissed her back; still kissing he rolled her over on top of him. He caressed her

lower back, over her shorts, then the thigh. They kissed for a while until someone kicked down the door. Dana jumped off of Sam.

"Sammy…I'm hurt…"

"What are you doing here?" he said

"Looking for her…"

"Why…"

"I said until you give me that gun…your friends…and anyone you love will die…." Meg circled the two of them

"So here's what I plan to do…. I'll get her…then kill her right in front of you…. then maybe you'll give me the gun."

Meg launched towards Sam and punched him making him fly across the room crashing into the table. She attacked Dana, Dana kicked

Meg, and then Meg punched Dana.

"That wasn't very nice."

Sam got up to see Meg holding Dana. Dana was crying silently.

Meg smiled at Sam and stabbed Dana in the stomach and threw her back to Sam.

"Where's the colt Sam?"

Dana was gagging, and collapsed in Sam's arms. Sam was on his knees holding Dana. She looked into his eyes and mouth "I love…" she

threw her head back.

Sam started to cry.

--- --- --- ---

Sam jumped out of bed holding his head. He felt next to him and panicked. He walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Dana said walking out putting her hair in a messy bun.

"We have to go." He said grapping her by the hand.

"What why?"

"Just get the baby and get in the car…I'll get Dean and my dad."

Sam held Dana's hand as she grabbed Samantha and ran out of the room.

"Dean…." Sam said entering his brother's room.

"What…" he said walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Get dressed we're leaving right now!"

"What's wrong sammy?" Jon said

"I just…" he sat on the bed "I just had a nightmare…Meg broke into my room…. and she…"

"she what?"

"She…she killed Dana…she…she died in my arms. We have to go right now!"

"Okay…"  
"Were are Sam and Dana?"

"She has the baby…their waiting in the car."

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled.

Once Dean and Jon got in to the Impala. Sam speeded away with them trailing behind.

"Sam…what happened?" Dana said

"I'll tell you later." He said focusing his eyes on the road.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Sam was driving all night.

"Sammy…pull over…"

"Why?"

"You've been driving all night…let me drive."

Sam pulled over and got out they switched sides and Dana drove for a while as Sam slept.

Sam finally woke up and glanced over at Dana who was singing along to the radio.

"Hey sleep head." She said looking over at him

"Hey…"

That afternoon they all stopped to get something to eat.

"Hey…Hey…" Dean said waving a waitress down "Can I get another coffee?"

"Sure…"

Dean smiled.

"Dude you're addicted."

Dana was sitting next to Sam. Sam's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You too are to cute." Dean said

"What?" Dana said chewing on a fry

"Nothing…just you guys are just so in love…it's beautiful." Dean stood up

"Hug me brother."

Sam laughed.

---- ---- ----

**AN: Short chappie I know sry…. any ways hope I scared you in the beginning…or did you know that is what I was going to do? Any way please read and review…ttyl.**


	10. Chapter 10

**---I still own Samantha e' Dana----**

----Chapter 10---

After they left the diner. Sam, Dana, the baby, Dean, and Jon drove a few more hours to a hotel.

They all checked into the hotel, and a few hours later Dana found herself alone with Dean while Sam and Jon were out getting supplies.

"Dean you really don't need to stay with me while Sam is gone…. I'm 22 years old I don't need a baby sitter." Dana said

"Yes you do! Especially when Meg is looking for you."

"Hey now that we have a while…I was talking to Sam on the way up here. I asked him how he became involved in all of this. So he said that you came to get him or something…he also told me that you said that you were on a hunting trip with your dad in New Orleans."

"Yeah so…"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I don't know…"

"Why didn't you tell him you were with me?"

"Because Dana…What was I going to say…Sam thanks for helping me look for dad…. oh by the way I slept with Dana and now she has a baby." He said

"Ah…yeah…" she laughed

A few moment of silence passed.

"Dana…did you finally give her a middle name?"

"Of course."

"What is it?"

"Mary."

He smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Your Welcome."

---- --- ---

"Dana! Dean!" Sam shouted walking through the door of the room.

"Yeah…" Dana poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Where's Dean?"

"Around…I think he took Samantha for a walk I have no idea."

"Oh…"

"So I'm going to take a shower okay."

"Yeah that's fine…"

Dana shut the door.

A few minutes later her cell phone rang. Sam looked around and finally found it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" the voice said

"Who's this?" Sam said back

"Where's my sister?"

"Joey?"

"Who is this?"

"Sam…Ah Sam Winchester."

Joey was silent " Wait…Rewind and freeze…thee Sam Whinchester…the one that my sister was crying over for years?"

"Yup…this is the one."

"Where's Dana?"

"In the shower."

"Ah…that's funny because I standing in front of my house…. currently burned to the ground."

Dana came out of the bathroom.

She nodded towards the phone.

"It's for you." Sam said

"Hello?" she said

"Dana Marie Daniels how the hell did you burn my house down!" Joey shouted into the phone

"Oh My God…Joey?"

"No…Martha Stewart of course its Joey… You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

------- ---

**An: again short but…. I don't know…. I was bored…please R&R**

**PS I need suggestions because I have writer's blocks to im/ email at **


	11. Chapter 11

**-----I still own Dana and Samantha----**

**An: hey guys sorry that this took so long. I finally finished my Gilmore Girls story Alleluia!**

**So now for a little while I'm fully devoted to this story. NORALChick the reason that the house was burned down was because the demon set the room on fire and that set the house on fire.**

**PS: I realized my email didn't show…. so to email me go to my profile and click email**

**---- ---- --- -- -**

**--------Chapter 11----**

"So let me get this straight…. you were walking Samantha…. then poof Sam appeared?" Joey questioned

"Poof" she repeated

"Hum…."

"That's what happened? Then you two were drinking coffee…you lit a candle near our gas burner and the house exploded?" Joey said

"I light the candle and the house went kaboom."

"And you're still alive? Dammit that sucks…"

"Josephine that was really mean!" Dana yelled

"Wow Josephine…haven't hear that in a while…"

"Yeah well…."

"I was kidding! Lighten up. Anyway…you better hope that I get insurance on that damn house Dana."

"Yeah you probaly will…the fire was an accident."

"So where are you now?"

"I'm in New York City." She lied

"Really?"

"Yup…."

"With Sam and Dean and Jon?"

Dana was silent "Wait a minute what did you say?"

"I said are you in New York with Sam and Dean and Jon?"

"I never told you who I was with."

"Ah…yes you did"

"No I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell you who I was with. This really isn't Joey is it?"

"Oh darn…how did you know?"

"Oh my God…you!"

"Me!"

"How did you get this number?"

"Well I ran into your sister and her boyfriend Brad."

"What did you do to her? Where the hell is my sister?"

"Why should I tell you…. you didn't ask me nicely."

"Okay where the hell is my sister bitch."

Sam looked at Dana and laughed.

"Oh somewhere…." Meg said

Dana put her hand to her mouth and chocked up "If you do anything to my sister…"

"You'll what? Send your boyfriend after me?"

"No…I'll send myself after you"

"Yeah okay and you'll what beat me to death with you purse?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me maybe I'll beat you but not with a purse."

"Okay so you don't carry a purse."

"Well maybe I'll can you later and we'll chat some more." Meg hung up the phone

Dana put her hand on her chest and sat in the chair closet to where she was standing.

Sam came to her side and rubbed her back.

"She has Joey…" she looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes "Sam I can't lose Joey…she's the only family that I have…what will I do with out her?"

Sam hugged her as she cried.

"I mean she did abandon me with in my first weeks of having Samantha, to go on tour with Brad…but she's my sister. I'll die without her."

"I know sweetie…"

Sam put his hands her shoulders and pulled her in front of him. "We'll find her I promise…maybe then we can finally defeat this thing."

She sniffed "I'm not worthy of you."

He kissed her "No your not." They both laughed

Dean barged through the door with a crying Samantha in his arms.

"Way to ruin the moment Dean." Sam said

"Yeah well can you please shut this baby up?"

Dana popped up and took the baby in her arms. She cradled her until she stopped.

_Ring ring rinnnnngggg_

Sam and Dana shot their heads towards her phone.

-- --- ---

**An: Short I know but at least it's an update. So please read and review…. and if you can send me a PM or and Email (go to my profile) to give me ideas that would be great**

**PS: I realized I used a line from the show in here when Dean asked Meg were their dad is so don't hate me for using it**


	12. Chapter 12

Omg like I'm finally updating it's like a freaking MIRACLE! I'm soooooo sooo sooo sorry that this took forever. I had a really busy summer. But I promise even thought I'm in school again I will try to update as much as I can, I promise. I read the story again to make sure that I knew what I was doing. This chapter will probaly suck because I've been out of the writers state of mind for so long. Anyway I hope you can try to enjoy it…. talk to you soon. BTW to catch you up you should read the story again so you know where everything was left off. 

**Also if you have any ideas please share. And please Review!**

**------ Chapter 12----**

"Hello?" Dana said into the receiver

"Dana?" the person said

"Yes this is Dana."

"Hi this is Mary. Pat gave me your number. I need a babysitter for Tuesday. Are you avalible?"

"Huh? I mean I'm currently out of town. So no I can't."

She hung up her phone.

"Who was that." Sam said

"Mary who needed a babysitter. She got my number from Pat."

"Are you freaking kidding?" Sam said taking a sigh of relieve

"No."

Dean stood there with a confused look on his face. "Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Well Meg kidnapped my sister, stole her cell phone and called me pretending to be her. Now we're waiting for her to call us back so we know where to go and what to do."

"Yeah Dana that really cleared things up."

"I'm to confused I need a drink. Did either of you see a bar anywhere near here?" Dean asked

"Ah…no." Sam said

"Oh well I'll find one."

"You do that." Dana said

Dean left the room in a huff.

"Your brother has issues."

"Yeah we just haven't figured that them out yet."

Dana laughed.

"Dana can I ask you something?" Sam said

She nodded.

"What happened that night with you and Dean, when you two."

Dana sighed. "I knew you would ask me sooner or later."

" Sam I promise you that I was very , very drunk that night. I didn't know what I was doing."

She sighed and continued, "I was depressed because. It was…it would have been our fifth or sixth anniversary. I always get depressed during that time. So I called Dean and he was around the area so we met up. My friend was have a party that night so I took him with me and we both had a few to many."

"Is that what really happened Dana?"

"Yes Sam that is what really happened."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dana said

Sam looked at her.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" she said

" I was mad. I was really mad." He looked up at her "My father and I got into a really big fight before I left."

"So how did that affect you and me Sam?"

"I don't know. It didn't I guess."

"Yeah your right about that. To call and break-up over the phone Sam." She laughed "Your such a loser."

He laughed a little "Are you mad?"

"No it happened forever ago." She said

"I just don't understand how did the feelings come back so fast? It's like we see each other again and boom we're in love." She said

"Well I guess we both never lost the lust for each other."

"Yeah I guess not."

------- ----------- ---------

Dean barged into the room a few hours later.

"Dad is missing."

Sam and Dana were in bed sleeping, Dean when over a slapped Sam in the head. "Sammy wake the hell up."

"Huh? What?" he said

"Dad is missing."

"What do you mean dad is missing?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Dad is gone. His truck is here but he isn't."

"Well did you look everywhere?"

"Yes everywhere and I asked everyone and no one saw him."

**AN: Well kind of a short chapter, but I kind of liked it. Tell me if you hated it or not and give me idea's cause I'm lost!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The wait is over people clam down.**

-------------Chapter 13-------------

"I can't believe that he's is missing." Sam said jumping out of bed and pulling a shirt on.

"Hey boys." John entered the room with a duffle bag full of weapons and books.

"Dad where the hell were you?" Dean asked sitting in the chair with is head in his hands

"I was out getting supplies and talking to locals." He said

"Dean outside right now." Sam said

Dean ignored him. Sam walked over to him grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean? Scaring the hell out of me like that…. paranoid much!" Sam yelled

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you!" Dean yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"Ever since you got a girlfriend you haven't been paying attention to anything but her. We have a job to do and your just concerned with Dana!" Dean said

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sam said

"No I'm not. I think that we need to just leave her. Leave her and the baby here and run. The demon is coming Sam…for us…. we have to just leave." Dean said

Sam stood there staring at his brother and it hit him.

"I can't believe it didn't hit me before!" he said "You…. You're…. oh my God! Dad!" Sam yelled

"What!" John said coming out of the room

"The colt were is it?" Sam said

"What? What are you…"

"Where is the colt dad?" Sam said interrupting him

"I gave it to Dean." He said

"Oh God no…" Sam said

Dean stood there with a smug look on his face

"What the hell is going on Sammy?"

"That's not Dean." He said

"What?" John said taken back

"That's…not…. Dean…" Sam said backing away from Dean

"Aw man…I guess my cover is blown." Dean said "Well since I have the colt…I guess you lose John."

"What did you do to my son!" John yelled

"Oh he's in here don't worry." Dean said

"I can't believe this." Sam said "The whole time? The whole time this was right in front of my face and I didn't even know."

"Damn straight." The demon said, "You see…Dean resents that you found Dana again, Deanie boy here has some unwanted feelings for your girl."

"No…" Sam said

"Oh yes very much so Sam." It said

Sam and John heard a scream coming from inside the room.

Sam lunged for the door.

The demon pulled out the gun "Don't you dare or I'll shoot your daddy here." It said

"Your choice Sam. Dana or your dad."

Sam looked at John.

"Go Sammy." He said with the demon holding the gun to his head

"Dad I'm not leaving you." they heard another cry for help

"Go Sam…now!" John said

Sam barged threw the door. Dana was on the standing over Meg with a gun.

"You know that won't kill me right." Meg said

"Yeah I know…but it will hurt like hell." She said pulling the trigger

Dana grabbed the baby and Sam's arm and ran out of the room.

"Son of a bitch! Am I that drunk? There's two of me?" Dean said coming up the parking lot.

"What the hell." Sam said

The demon looked back and saw Dean. "How the hell did you get out?"

"I'm Dean freaking Winchester brotha…I can get out of anything." He said running toward the demon pulling out the real colt and shooting the demon in the leg.

**Okay short sweet and to the point…. R&R please….tell me if you hated it….tell me if you loved it…**


	14. Chapter 14

**---Chapter 14---**

"Is it dead?" Dean asked

"Well you shot it 3 times." John said

"And if that's the colt and that _the _demon…then its dead." Sam said

"But wait Meg is still inside." Dana said cradling Samantha

"Oh right." Dean said

"Be Right Back." Dean said

The three of them heard gunshots and then Dean came back out.

"That's it." John said "We…we did it…we killed the demon."

**----1 year and 6 months later---**

**It's been a long time and everyone has gone there separate ways. Sam went back to school and has a law degree. Dean went to school and has a job. John is retired...well sorta… and Dana got married….to a Winchester**

"Sam come down stairs and say goodbye to your grandfather." Dana said calling for the now 2 year old Samantha.

"Where are you going? Are you weaving me?" she said

"Leaving sweetie…leaving with an L." he said "No I'm just going to leave for a little while…. I have to get back to work. I will be back in a few months honey."

"I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you to angel pie." he hugged Samantha and left

Dana and John hugged and he left to get back to Kansas.

Samantha and Dana watched as John drove away.

Dana sighed and closed the door.

"Okay kiddo time to take you to tiny tots. Charlie's parents will be here any minute to come for you." Dana said

"Yay!!!" exclaimed Sammy

-------- ---- ---

Dana went back to her room.

"Get up!!" she yelled to her husband of 1 year

"I don't want to!" he said

"You have to! You're job interview is today." She said

"Oh right that."

"What do you mean oh right that…you've been talking and preparing for this for months." She said

"I know…I'm up I'm going. Gosh your worse then my parents."

"I have to be. I'm your wife." She smiled

He smiled and went to take a shower.

--- -- --- --

"Daddy!!" Sammy yelled running to the door.

"Hey kiddo." He said

"Dana?" he said

"In the kitchen." She said

"Hello" he went over to greet Dana

They kissed. "So how did the job go?" she asked

"I got it!" he said

"Babe that's amazing!"

"I'm so proud of you!" she said

"Hey your brother is in town…I invited him over for dinner."

"Oh…"

"Hey…be nice."

"I will but I swear if he calls me that damn name I'll kill him."

"Calm down."

---- --- ---

The doorbell rang and all three of them got up to answer.

"Junior!!" he said as he opened the door

"Uncle Dean!" Samantha yelled running to the door.

"Sammy!!" he said

"I told you he call me Sammy." Sam said

"Be nice." Dana said

"Hey bro..." Sam said

"Hey…Dana!"

"Hi Dean."

"So how are the newlyweds?" he asked

"Fine thanks." Sam said

"Your dad just left this morning." Dana said

"Yeah I know. He called me." He said

"Well I'm starving where's the grub?" Dean said

"On the table." Dana laughed

"Thank God!"

"So Dean hows work?" Sam asked

"Great! I hate it!" Dean said

"Oh that's nice."

"What about you Sammy?"

"I got the job I wanted."

"That's great."

"Well alls well that ends well." Sam said

------------------------------------------

So that's it…that's the bad ending you've all been waiting for….hope you hated it as much as I did! I'll miss this story a lot! I'll miss all of you guys to. You've been great…. my loyal fans. Lmao I have fans…who would of guessed it…any way thanks for all your criticism and IDEAS! I ♥ you all thanks again…e-mail/private message me any time!! Peace and Love jajajared


End file.
